The Dragon Soldier
by Marowak Wakback
Summary: Ash has lost again in the Johto League to Harrison and Blazeiken and he’s had it! To the point where he decides to take only his Charizard with him to do some soul searching. But Ash quickly finds opportunity knocking on his door. What happens? Read on!


The Dragon Soldier

Chapter 1

By Marowak Wakback

Disclaimer- I don't own pokemon, Nintendo does, and this is just a fanfic that I thought of. OK? Cool. Read and Enjoy!

Authors Note- This is my first (Gen.) Story, so bare with me. I thought of this story for some reason while I was shoving snow. Don't ask me why, these story just come to me at the weirdest times and places. OK? OK! …… Oh! One more thing! For those that really follow the Last few Episodes of pokemon, the first part of the prologue may or may not know if the dialogue is right or not. Read and Enjoy!

Other Notes- Rated PG-13 for Foul Language and Bloodshed

Summary- Ash has lost again in the Johto League to Harrison and Blazeiken and he's had it! To the point where he decides to take only his Charizard with him to do some soul searching. But Ash quickly finds opportunity knocking on his door. What is this probably once in a lifetime opportunity that has been offered to Ash and Charizard? Read and Enjoy!

Ash: 12-22

Misty: 11-21

Brock: 16-26

Harrison: 15

Prof. Oak: 70

Gary: 12-22

Tracy: 24

It was the final match of the battle With Ash's Charizard and Harrison's Blazeiken, the battle was intense, for the fans it was like a battle that no one has ever seen before, but for Ash and Harrison, it was like an all out war!

Ash: Charizard! Flamethrower!

Charizard: CHARR! (_RIGHT!_)

Blazeiken: BLAZE! (_OUCH!_)

Harrison: Blazeiken! Are you Ok?

Blazeiken: BLAZE-IKEN! (_I'M FINE!_)

Harrison: Ok then! Strike back with Blaze Kick!

Blazeiken: BLAZE! (_ATTACK!_)

Charizard: ZARD! (_OOF!_)

Ash: No! Charizard! …Ok, that's it! Charizard, Dragon Rage!

Harrison: Blazeiken! Use your Dragon Rage, too!

Both pokemon were powering up for their Ultimate attack.

Charizard: CHARRR- (_DRAGON_-)

Blazeiken: -IKEN! (_RAGE!_)

Both Ash and Harrison: ATTACK!

They both launched their fire attacks at full force that it would make a water gun attack look like steam.

Charizard: CHARRR! (_DIEEE!_)

Blazeiken: BLAZE! (_BURN!_)

When the two attacks made contact, it shock the entire Stadium as if it was an Earthquake. When the Fire and smoke cleared, The Two fire pokemon were on the ground.

Ash: Charizard!

Harrison: Blazeiken!

The call from both of their trainer is what brought both of them back into consciousness.

Ash: Come on, Charizard! I know you can get up!

Charizard: CHAR-IZARD! (_I'M TRYING!_)

Harrison: Blazeiken! I know we can win if you try to get up!

Blazeiken: BLAZE-I-KEN! (_I CAN WIN!_)

Both Pokemon Struggled to there feet and the announcer's voice came over the speakers.

Announcer: Ladies and Gentlemen, this has been a most extraordinary battle, and now these two pokemon refuse to give into each other's attacks.

While the announcer was saying that, the 2 fire pokemon were talking.

Blazeiken: Blaze ken, ken i ken i blaze-iken! (_Your Strong, but you know you can't win!_)

Charizard: Char, chariza… (_Oh, but I can_…)

Charizard was cut short by him starting to fall to the ground, and then it all went black on him.

Ash: CHARIZARD! NO!

Referee: And the match is over, the victory goes to Harrison and his Blazeiken!

The crowd roared and cheered for Harrison and Blazeiken. But thought all of this, Ash was the only one that not only didn't cheer, but barley even moved.

Ash: "Charizard…return." Said Ash as if something just died. Which, in Ash's case, something did. His will to go on.

At the Pokemon center.

Nurse Joy: Here you go Ash, your pokemon are fully healed. I must say that was extraordinary battle.

Ash: …

Nurse Joy: Ash? Is there something wrong? I know you lose the Match, but…

She was cut short by Ash just snorting, grabbing his pokemon, and stormed out of the pokemon center.

Nurse Joy: What's his problem?

In the park of the stadium

Ash was just sulking while sitting on the side of the fountain rim when Misty and Brock came up to him.

Misty: Ash?

Ash: …

Misty: Ash? What's wrong?

Ash: …

Brock: Come on Ash. Don't leave us hangin'. What's up?

Ash: …

Misty:(_Hmmm, oh I know what will get him out this._) Misty pulled out her trusty mallet. "Snap out of it ASH KETCHUM!"

Normally, she would have nailed him right on the head. But instead, Ash just quickly slide to the left as she swung the mallet.

Ash: That's it…

Misty: What?

Ash: That's it. I've HADE IT!

Misty, Brock, and Pikachu were surprised by Ash's sudden outburst and stepped back a little.

Ash: Every time something good happens to me, someone else takes the glory away from me!

Misty: What do you mean?

Ash: You should know, you were with me the whole damn time! Always making fun of me and never stopping! Holy Shit, did it piss me off!

Misty: She was stunned; Ash had never swore at her or anyone before. "Ash!"

Ash: First there was the Pokemon League. I just got farther than then Gary, only to be stopped short by my new best friend Richie. Then there Orange Islands. I just won the Orange Island trophy, only to have Gary through it back in my damn face. Oh, I hate that jackass. And now when I finally Bet Gary, I lose to some guy from the Hoenn league. GOD DAMN IT!

At this point, Brock was really getting upset at Ash.

Brock: "Shut it, Ash!" said Brock as he socked him in the face then grabbed him by the shirt. "Stop blaming other people for your defeats!"

Ash: …Your right.

Brock: What?

Ash: I should stop blaming others for my defeats. So from her on out, I'm going off on my own.

Both Misty and Brock: What!

Ash: You heard me. I'm going to out there on my own.

Misty: But why?

Ash: I need to do some soul searching. Misty, I'm sorry for snapping at you like that.

Misty: It's Ok. Guess I deserved it.

Ash: Also, Misty. Can you watch my pokemon for a while, including Pikachu.

Pikachu: Pika? Pi pi chu pika chu pikapi! (_What? But I want to stay with you Ash!_)

Ash: I know buddy. But I need to do this with only Charizard.

Brock: How does Charizard fill about this?

Ash: I already talked about this with him and he's cool with it.

Misty: But who's going to take care of you.

Ash: I can take care myself.

Misty: Brock! Do something!

Brock was silent for a moment before he spoke.

Brock: No. This is something that Ash must do on his own.

Ash: "Thanks Brock." And with that, Ash grabbed his backpack, handed Misty his pokeballs, and went on his way. Before he left, he simply yelled, "Don't worry about me, OK?"

Meanwhile off in the distances, a figure of an angle was watching him.

Voice: He's the one.

And then the creature just disappeared.

To be continued…


End file.
